sorrow and laughter
by Shiyuki
Summary: She screamed, please no more of these...I wish to take no part at all... Tears roll down her cheeks then onto her black dress. This is what she had wished for, but now she tries so hard to find back these memories...


Too bad at I don't own any shaman king characters now… but soon they will be mine! Bwahahaha… LOL Joking It's my first time writing any fan fic so yeah… Please leave me some comments! Thankies! And sorry if there is any grammar mistake or spelling mistake. My English is not that good.

* * *

.:Memory:.

"Please no more of these...I wish to take no part at all..." She screamed. Tears roll down her cheeks thendampened her black dress...

* * *

Deep blue sky floated with grey clouds. The sun sets to the other side of the world. Slowly the stars started to shine. They appeared one by one; suddenly the girl felt that old feeling arose again. Now the moon brightly shines its light on this grass land and the river turned sparkle dark blue. This girl watched the fluffy clouds float by slowly, and then realized she had wasted all her time again. There is no way to stop her from laying here and watch the sky all day. She is just thinking, just thinking of old passes, memories that she try so hard to remember forever…

Everything had being over for three years now but she still linger on that same event and that same feeling. It's not only because she wanted to remember that memory but it's also because the dream would not stop hunting her. When she first woke up in the hospital, she thought she had hallucinated everything. The doctor had told her she been hit by a car and had passed out on the street. It was lucky that she was even alive. Right in that moment tears ran out like a broken dam down her sorrowful face. No one could understand why she was crying. Even at the moment she wasn't sure herself. Knowing she had lost made her feel pointless. Doctor didn't figure out what had happen so suggested her some pain killer. She didn't mind the pain killer at all. After all, she thought she needed it. She is not ready for the truth yet. Or… What was the truth?

The truth? Where is the truth? This is what had puzzled and paralyzed her so much. Even today she still couldn't be sure what actually the truths are. That memory seems of short yet all vivid image. Everything had seemed so real. It hurts when someone told her it's all a hallucination. She worked too hard to end up with this conclusion.

The ground is getting chilly. The wind is no longer warm. Its bitter cold had given asoft sting when it scratches against her skin. Helplessly she picked herself up from the ground and walked up the hill then onto the plain concrete road. The only thing she liked about her new house was the fact it was so closed to the lake. Just like her old house… Everything reminded her of… she tucked her hand into thelight brown coatpocket, her black dress waved a little and then shewalked toward home.

Shenever had parents...no, she never knew herrealparents. In her previous 15 years she had been livingin foster homes.Only year, she was able to get away with itsince shenow is able to support herself.She thought it was a great idea not only because she have freedom but also it lets her get away from all the pain. She can't remember any part of her life before the accident except that short memory. It bothers her but she didn'thave the willto tell anyone. Homework and jobs keep her busy all day. If it's not, then she would be out to think blindly about what happen those days before the car accident. Deep in her heart she cannot accept all what have happened. She didn't want to believe those times were all dreams, she wants proves. She hadn't even tried to explain it to anyone. She doesn't want to stand out like a psychopath.

As she walk up to the house door and pulled out the key a small note fell out. She picked it up and opened it. Then carefully she folded the piece of paper back to the way it was. Then she pushed the door open and entered. She tucked the paper into her pocket deeply. Just like that, she had disappeared from the road…


End file.
